


Changes

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Loneliness, Other, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Amy and Jake's POV after they break up. Set during Season 3, episode 1.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. For the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weird as hell

Amy tries to eat dinner but can't. She tries not to think about it but can't. She can't ignore the pain of everything changing, the way she feels like the ground is gone and she's just falling and falling and falling.

_It's for the best._

Those words repeat in her head like a mantra. It was too much change, too soon. But their relationship was fairly short, and he already felt like a constant in her life. 

_It's for the best._

Amy wants to believe it, but she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't have to feel this pain. This is why she doesn't date cops.

But Jake is so cute and loveable and perfect. And what is she? A boring stickler for the rules who was desperate for the appreciation of others? She feels the tears in her eyes and tries to blink them back. 

_It's for the best._

Amy picks up her phone, desperate to talk to someone about Dozerman and Holt and all this overwhelming change. She scrolls through her contacts list.

_Charles._

He's a good guy, but he's more Jake's friend. And it's not too hard to figure out why that's a problem...

She scrolls further. 

_Gina._

Amy shakes her head. Gina's not the conversation type and they aren't very close.

She scrolls past Jake, not bothering to look at his name. 

_Ray Holt._

Hmm... not bad. But she shakes her head. He's not the conversation type either and it would be weird to talk about Holt with Holt.

She looks at the name below it. 

_Rosa._

No. As... comforting as Rosa is, it didn't seem right. 

_Terry._

No, they aren't close. 

Amy gives up and scrolls back up mindlessly. 

_Jake._

She taps on the contact. She hasn't removed the heart from his name, and it didn't feel right to do so. 

She stands up from her bed and walks into the living room. She takes her open purse off the couch and drops her phone inside it. Then she grabs the coat from the back of the couch and throws it on. 

Maybe it's scary, maybe it's different, but constants are supposed to be constant, and who was she to break that rule?

Amy practically runs out the door. 

// 

Jake's door opened before she could knock. 

"AHHHH." He screams. 

"Sorry! Sorry." 

"Okay." 

"I... was home, and I really wanted to talk to someone about us, and Dozerman, and about Holt being gone, then I realized the only person I want to talk about that stuff with is you." 

Jake's expression changes, to something she wasn't quite sure of. 

"So... screw just being colleagues, and screw light and breezy." A wave of anxiety washes over her and her voice lowers to a whisper.

"Right?" 

"Definitely." 

Amy smiles.

_After all, it's for the best._


	2. Used To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's POV during the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update.

Jake couldn't believe his ears when Amy suggested they break up. Or maybe he could, she was always the responsible one, and admittedly, this was getting out of hand. 

They killed a man. Technically. Well, Dozerman had a heart attack, but they did startle him. He startled them too. 

It sucks that when life is going to crap, the one person you want to talk to about it is the one person you have to avoid. It's just not fair.

Amy was right. There's been a lot of change lately. Holt's gone, their new captain didn't last long, and the best relationship he's ever had is over.

She's gorgeous, funny, and sweet, and he couldn't get her out of his head. 

The relationship had only lasted a matter of days and he's driving himself crazy over her. 

Damn, he's screwed. 

They were so opposite each other, and yet they had so much in common. 

He was reckless, she was responsible. She was organized, he was messy. He was tall, she was short. (Sort of.)

But they both cared about their jobs and each other. They cared about life and living the best of it, even though their jobs and their lives made them overwhelmed so often.

Being a cop makes you feel very protective over what's most important to you. As much as he and Amy could take care of themselves, they already felt a compulsion to keep the other safe. It was a means of love and companionship, wanting the other as close to them as possible but respecting them enough to give them space, and let them be independent.  
.  
What Charles was saying made a lot of sense. He should go after her, tell her how he feels. But how does he feel? Well, he knows, but how would he phrase such a thing? And would it bother her if he showed up out of the blue, asking her to take this big risk with him, push away their safety net of keeping it light and breezy?

He had to try. 

So he agrees with Charles, and starts toward the door. What he didn't expect was opening the door to find Amy Santiago standing before him, her expression probably just as shocked as his. 

Her surprised facial expression did nothing to hide her beauty, her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders and dark brown eyes wide, having been startled. 

He screams, dumbfounded at her presence.

"Sorry! Sorry." 

"Okay." 

"I... was home, and I really wanted to talk to someone about us, and Dozerman, and about Holt being gone, then I realized the only person I want to talk about that stuff with is you." 

Jake could feel his face forming into an excited grin. He saw her nervous demeanor, and softened. 

"So... screw just being colleagues, and screw light and breezy. Right?" 

"Definitely." 

// 

After they got rid of Charles, he pulls her in and presses his lips to hers, excited to have her back in his arms again, even though they were only apart for a few hours. Amy seems to reciprocate those thoughts, so he didn't sweat it. 

He holds her body to his with one hand, the other stroking her hair. 

He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
